swordartonlineroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Izra the Divine
Izra is the boss of the 50th Floor. Izra possess three pairs of angel wings which increase its speed substantially. Its general appearance is human and it holds a large staff weapon at its side. Izra is able to summon Angelic Minions to fight and protect him. Izra can summon two distinct variants of minions to aid him. During combat, he may only summon three of either type of angel. Meaning that he may summon two of one type and one type of the other, three of the same type, etc... Izra Legionnaire (Minion) The Izra Legionnaire is the Offensive Variant. Their appearance is either male or female and the armor is more thicker than the other variant. Their speed is greatly reduced, but heavy weapon strikes are still outmatched by their average speed. The defense is low, enabling players to quickly strike them down with a few critical hits. The Legionnaire's only purpose is to take offensive action and spread players out, allowing Izra to attack them directly. Izra Sentinel The Ia Sentinel is the Defensive Variant. The appearance is mostly female and the armor is thinner, slicker, and lighter than the other variant. They do possess a sword, but the attack is lower than the defense. Their task is to defend Izra from any player that comes close to attacking him. Because of the lightness of the armor, their speed is increased and can easily outmaneuver heavy weapons. Izra is able to summon three of these minions whenever one of his four health bars reaches zero. Once his last health bar reaches 10%, Izra undergoes a transformation into his last stand form: Izra the Wretched. Izra the Wretched Izra the Wretched is the final form of Izra. During this phase, Izra becomes enraged and his attacks are less predictable. His attacks change and his staff transforms into a giant scythe. Izra is able to fire projectiles that deal paralysis effects and disable players from moving. His base stats double; and a rare item appears. Rare drop item: Phalanx Gauntlet If Izra is defeated in battle, the final strike will award the rare item that is dropped as a result of the KO bonus system in SAO. The Phalanx Gauntlet is a gold-plated gauntlet able to deflect attacks. The protection skill is automatically activated once the attack of choice is within a foot of the player. A field will generate and block the attack. It will then deflect the attack back at the source at half the damage absorbed. Its cooldown rate is the average of five minutes, a reasonable period as to not allow a player the ability to block every major attack. The gauntlet is able to block only one attack, whether it be blocked from a minion, a player, or a boss. However, the field will only activate if the player does not block the attack themselves. Additionally, on Floor 50, a once-in-lifetime quest will appear in the Arglades Forest. A lonely traveler will walk up and down the snaking, twisted pathways throughout the forest. He holds a large backpack over his back; approach him and he will offer the quest for several rare items, only found in a single location. (More information available on Floor 50 page) Above all else, the quest contains several rare items not found anywhere else. The only obstacle is facing the many mini-bosses and minions that guard the items with their lives. Only the strongest player (or players) can hope to beat the beasts and gain their treasure. The mini-bosses and minions that guard the items are specially tasked to prevent players from obtaining them. Most minions are agile and equipped with a vast array of weaponry that will combat and test players to give their full potential. Information related to the contents that the quest gives is unclear as there are several items to be obtained once completing the quest. Floor 50 has yet to be explored and therefore, no reliable information is set on the quest. (Bosses)Category:Appearance Category:Monster Category:Boss